Forgetting To Remember
by CookieFlame
Summary: With only a month left to live, and telling absolutely no one about it, Pan has to not only right her wrongs, but endure the only person she has ever had feelings for, be married to someone else. She intends on letting him know how she feels, and to make matters worse, her expected date of death is on his wedding day.
1. The Morning After

_**Dragon Ball Z and its**_

_**Characters are owned by Akira Toriyama**_

_**Not me…. No law sues for me!**_

**Forgetting To Remember: Chapter 1: The Morning After**

_Monday, April 21, Age 798_

It just happened so fast. I woke up to the sound of my usual alarm clock, and I punched it into silence. The silence was broken by the dinner I had last night, making an unexpected appearance. My feet quickly swung over the side of my now ruined bed and ran towards the bathroom.

I threw it all up. Luckily I had braided my hair last night, otherwise… Eww. I wiped my mouth slowly with my right hand and flushed away all the vomit, my hand seemed so heavy… My knees were lifted off the white tiled floor as my feet regained balance.

I was horrified by my reflection in the mirror. The neat braid I had made last night was now a messy and disfigured ponytail. My dark eyes had those icky sand crystal thingy's in the corners. My lips were rejuvenated by my saliva as I shut my eyes.

I need to see a doctor. This is the fifth time I've thrown up this week. I know I'm not pregnant. How could a virgin ever become pregnant? Well maybe except for that one time… The thought makes me give a sad laugh. It's not that I can't get a guy to… I've been really close plenty of times… it's just… _Him_... I could never take my thoughts off him… It's sick…

I'm not exactly bad looking… I'm actually pretty cute… That's all I'll ever be… _cute_. That's what he always calls me when we see each other… I know the man's older than me, but honestly! I am not just cute!

When my eyes open, the glare of the white fluorescent light on the bathroom mirror startles me. My head tilts to the side and I inhale the cold morning air. I should get ready for work…

My feet take me back to my bed… my soiled bed. Gross. I really loved that comforter too. The times I've thrown up, I've always managed to make it to the bathroom. Oh well.

When I was done taking off the comforter, my hand reached for the house phone. I dialed my doctor's number and waited for a response. It had rung three times already-

"Hello. This is the West City Hospital, how may I assist you?"

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to tell them. "Uh… Um…"

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

Looks like my groans gave away my gender… "Yes… Can I get an appointment with Dr. Arkson?"

"Yes, for what day and time?"

I placed a hand on my hip and groaned. I couldn't tomorrow… So maybe Wednesday? "Can I get the day after tomorrow, say around… five o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Very well. Your appointment is set. Anything else ma'am?"

"No thank you… I appreciate your help." I said quickly as I hung up on the person. My hand placed the yellow phone back on the stand as I looked back at my naked bed. My head shook as I walked towards the bathroom one more time to shower. My head looks back to my alarm clock through a slight creak in the doorway. It was 8:12 am. I had to go in at work at about 9:30. It takes me an hour to get to work… I'll be fine…

As I turn the handle to the hot water setting, my mind reverts back to memories the day before. The worst day of my life… A day I wish I had died.

_Sunday, April 20, Age 798_

"Pan! Panny! Come in quick!"

My eyes rolled at the over excited pitch of my close friend, the vice president of Capsule Corp., Bulla Briefs. It's funny. After grandpa left, she became someone with whom I could confine my trust in. She was my exact opposite. While I was less concerned on my "feminine" appearance, Bulla was running circles against super model heavy weights. I chose to fight, she only ran on the treadmill. The list goes on. But somewhere in middle, is where our friendship turned almost into, dare I say it, a sister relationship.

That is something I will never admit to her. That would mean she was right, and I was wrong, and knowing the Prince of Saiyan's daughter, she would hold it over my head until I die… maybe not even then… damn Otherworld.

There was never anything I kept from that girl… except for one thing. I always managed to keep it expertly hidden. There were so many times where I just wanted to lose myself and forget about self-control, but… it would all be in vain. _He _would never return my feelings… There were so many times that I just wanted to shout it out. But I had to keep my distance. I didn't want to pursue anything that wouldn't last…

I always suspected Bulla had a feeling, but I knew she never discovered my deepest secret. The only person that knows is Grandpa… and he's gone.

I had taken the day off for some "extraordinary" news Bulla wanted to give me. Why she couldn't tell me over the phone is beyond me. I called my boss, and told her I was sick, next thing I knew, Bulla was giggling.

I had drove to her home and waited patiently for about five minutes for her to call me in to the kitchen. Her house was surprisingly neat for a girl who just throws clothes where ever they land. I guess she has the robots to thank for the neatness.

My hands lifted my body off the black couch, letting my feet take the lead. I walked into the over-sized kitchen and found my best friend, and _him_. But the hilarious thing was, they weren't alone! Nope. Next to the man I had had concealed feelings for, was a woman, gripping his hand tightly. I had seen this woman before. She was the daughter of Krillin, of course I had seen her before. I just never associated with her before.

There she sat. Her blonde hair perfectly combed, and a shiny rock on her left ring finger. They were all smiling… I already knew what the so called news was. _He _got engaged. I can't say I'm surprised. The two got closer after the whole shadow dragon thing. I just never expected… this to happen.

I, myself has remained in touch, but had hardly spent any time with him. You would think that after a year in a ship with him, we would be inseparable. But alas, the age difference blew its harsh wind upon us, and we flew apart after the world regained peace.

Bulla grinned at me while she gripped _his _shoulder. "Trunks got engaged!"

My face mustered a decent smile as I walked towards them to congratulate the couple. I bent down to inspect the rock and pretended to be impressed. I didn't know if it was a good thing to be hauling around a twenty pound rock on your finger.

Bulla asked the question I was dying to know, but dare not ask. "So when's the wedding?"

The woman tightened her grip on _him_. "In a month… We figured… Why wait?"

My heart was a drum. I couldn't believe that they weren't able to hear its rapid beating. The air was knocked out of me. My smile never left its place.

**Poor Panny… Having to be sick and lose the man she has feelings for? REVIEW and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Death By Perfume Department

_**Dragon Ball Z and its**_

_**Characters are owned by Akira Toriyama**_

_**Not me…. No law sues for me!**_

**Guest: Aww! Thank you!****I'll try not to get writer's block but if I do... Cookies always get the writing juices flowing!**

**guest: Thanks! I hope it'll stay that way... lol**

**TeeLee123: The illness is something we have seen before... Hehe... Trunks' feelings for Pan are going to be revealed... the problem is if they might change? DUN DUN DUN! No Ages will be altered! I had to force my hands from making everyone in their mid twenties... Trunks is fourteen years older than Pan and it is staying that way for this fic! lol Unfortunately, Panny dearest has not been working the circuit much so there isn't a BF... but maybe in the future... *EPIC GASP* I can imagine you as a reporter... LOL**

**Awesomegirl789: I am so mean for making her sick... Her illness... is something we've seen before... Am I horrible for bringing it back up? lol**

**dianaloveanime: If I had cyber cookies I'd give one to you... Here's the next chappy :3**

**MarronChestnut: Yeah... It's not going to be pretty either... Poor Pan-Pan**

**Ritska: Thank you! Yeah I decided to give the end of GT a different ending... Hehe**

**guest: I can promise you twists and turns here and there lol **

**You guys are awesome for reviewing! Keep 'em up! Every one is appreciated!**

**Forgetting To Remember: Chapter 2: Death By Perfume ****Department**

_Monday April 21, Age 798_

The cold air hits my body like a million needles as I step out of the shower. My hand grips the towel tightly as I look around for my slippers. My mirror got all fogged up… damn hot showers.

My hand swirls in a circular motion on the moist cold surface, letting my face come into clear view. I really don't want to go to work today… But I really need something to distract me. My shoulders slump and my lips begin to form a pout.

As my eyes scan the humid room for my hair dryer I noticed a bracelet. I stared at it for a few moments before grabbing it and flinging it into the garbage can. Trunks gave it to me…. For my birthday… I had gotten the finest computer money could buy… but that bracelet was the best thing I had ever gotten. I wore it day and night for a whole year… I was so foolish.

I thought it kept me close to him. I fought monsters and aliens fiercely and powerfully, but one boy would send me running away? This is just perfect. I can't stand to be so weak and… vulnerable. I'm only lucky no one alive knows my secret. Otherwise I would be receiving the "I'm so sorry" look and conversation.

I'm strong enough to overcome this. I know I can. So what if I've never been able to have feelings for anyone else? He's only… a guy.

My hand brings down the comb that ran through my dark wet hair. I had let it grow some since my younger days but not too much… Otherwise I'd look like my mom…

My mom… I'm not poor or anything but my parents are from it. My father, Gohan is a very successful scholar, while my mother, Videl… well… She's intelligent but doesn't work… Being the daughter of the man who "saved the world", and the wife of a scholar, she never has to work a day of her life. She still goes out and does self-defense classes but that's it.

I myself found enjoyment at a human resources job. Soon after my Grandpa left, I found fighting a bit hollow and slowly faded out of it. My teachers made me realize I had a brain and should put it to use. I graduated a valedictorian and made my parents proud. Thanks to my family connections, I got a well-paying job without having to attend college.

It always bothered me that I got my job through my maternal grandfather. But I always get over it by reminding myself of all the straight A's I brought home. I went from a "C" student to honor student.

My life after Grandpa left has been… normal. I hate that I dislike saying that. Isn't that what everyone wants? To be normal? It seems so stupid that I can't appreciate what the majority of people wanted… I need a change in my life dammit!

I've never had anything against Marron… I really haven't… But if I see her under the arm of the only man I've ever allowed myself to have feelings for…. I might just revert to my younger much more dangerous ways…

It's not her fault. I know that. Feelings are inevitable, I speak from experience. And if it's anybody's fault… it would be mine for not telling anyone about how I felt. Honestly, sometimes I think Bulla thinks I'm a lesbian or something because I don't really date.

I do occasionally go out with a boy but… they never last… I always have to compare them to… Trunks. I know it isn't fair to me or to them. I am absolutely angered by the fact that I know what I'm doing and yet I do nothing to move on! I know that Trunks will always see me as the little girl I was, and I am still pining after him…

I am beyond furious that my logic is overpowering my feelings. Aren't there times when you really should just smack the person you have pent up aggression against just so you won't end up killing yourself with all the locked up anger?

My clothes are placed on my semi-dry body lazily. I didn't like having to wake up early to go to work… It just means one day closer to the… engagement party… I hope the doctor tells me I'm too sick to go out tomorrow because I really need an excuse for not going… Knowing Bulla, she'll drag me out of my humble home and into the over-priced, cheesy, giddy party.

I can already imagine it. Knowing the Briefs personally I can practically list off things that are bound to be there. Bottles of champagne being shook and then opened creating that alcoholic shower. White table cloths with silver napkins. And I don't mean the napkins will be colored silver, their probably going to be made out of silver. Loads of balloons that I'm probably going to end up cutting by the strings so they'll float away. A freaking red carpet…

Happy faces showering the bride to be, pats and handshakes being placed upon the groom, and then I'll be the creep in the corner with the disgusted face plastered on. Okay… so maybe I'm over-reacting but I really don't care right now…

But if I see one crying person, I am going to lose all control. I know that the happy couple is probably bouncing off the walls (the perverts) and here I am. My hair wet and my nail polish beginning to chip. Sally Hanson my ass…

I open my bathroom door and jump when I see a blue haired woman… that was about to die if I have to say anything about it. I widened my eyes and almost smashed the door in her face. I think her face is worth more than my apartment… I regret giving her a spare key…

"What are you doing here!?" I screech holding my head and clenching my chest.

Bulla cocks her head and smiles at me. The nerve… "I'm here to pull you away from your boring old life and I'm spicing it up with some Bulla Magic!"

I roll my eyes at her… I made sure to groan just to annoy her… She hates it when I don't take her seriously… "What are you talking about?" I said cupping my forehead.

She takes hold of it and grins. "I'm taking you out for a shopping day! Kami knows you need it…."

I could slap her and I wouldn't feel bad…. "I can't-"

"Sure you can… You just love these weird transvestite clothes so much that you're too lazy…"

It is taking every fiber of my being not to perform a violent action… "I mean I can't because I have work!"

Bulla frowned and then patted my head. Must not… hit her… must maintain longest friendship ever…. "Silly Pan! Don't you know who owns the company you work for?" Bulla turned her back on me and began to walk like a model, swaying her hips and twirling.

I close my eyes and pretend not to notice her. I swear I love her but sometimes… I wish she were more like her father…. "I know you guys own it but what does that have to do with me?"

Bulla swiftly turned on her heels and lifted a finger in my direction. She can be a real melodramatic queen sometimes… "I am technically your boss… I said you had the day off. As you know, whatever I say, _goes_."

It is not all it is cracked up to be. Personally, I prefer working over fussing about what the hottest new trend was. Having your best friend be the person magazines get trends off of while having her be your boss is in short… hell.

I don't know how in the world we turned out to even stomach each other… we were so different…

"Just the two of us Panny. It's been a while since we've had the day to ourselves… Pretty please!?"

There was the reason. Bulla may be "glamour-tastic" and flamboyant, but she really did care for me… despite my hermit ways…

I make my lips rumble, letting out an exasperated sigh and let my arms fall on my hips. I am such a pushover… "Fine… But just for a while Bulla. I really don't want to be sprayed to death in the perfume department."

She clapped her hands together and squealed. She is such a girl… Is this how her father feels? "Yay! But there's just one other thing…"

I inhaled and signaled for her to let me here it. She gulped and loosened her shoulders. "Marron! You can come in!"

My eyes became peeled and I let my arms fall completely on my sides. The bride to be walks in shyly into my sanctuary… My head cocks to the side and I remember who I'm with. A warm but fake smile enters my lips as I stare into the blue orbs of the blonde woman.

"Marron is coming with us." Bulla smiled as she walked over to the woman I most wanted to punch right about now. I continued to smile and bat my eyes.

My composure never failed to leave me.

**Eesh... that has got to hurt... Pan, remember, you can't complain and expect Bulla to be a mind reader... Tell her how you feel! REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**

**AGES:**

**Pan: 18**

**Bulla: 18**

**Trunks: 32**

**Marron: 27**


	3. Dresses and Diamonds

_**Dragon Ball Z and its**_

_**Characters are owned by Akira Toriyama**_

_**Not me…. No law sues for me!**_

_**Author's Note: One Year Anniversary peeps! Ahh... One entire year... Makes me happy! Thanks to all of you wonderful people, I've found a way to express myself! I love you all!**_

**Forgetting To Remember: Chapter 3: Dresses and Diamonds**

_Monday April 21, Age 798_

I could have blacked out from all the anger in me. I could have killed everyone in sight. Instead I'm out with the person I thought was my best friend and the person I least wanted to see. Damn politeness. Sometimes I wish I could be vulgar and not have to pay the consequences later… Being part Saiyan isn't exactly an everyday excuse.

"Oh, Panny, that would look awesome on you!" Bulla squealed tugging at my arm. "Don't you think so Marron?"

The blonde woman smiled and nodded. My eyes forced themselves from not squinting at her disgustingly genuine face. I shouldn't hate her… I have no reason to… But her stupid smile is provoking me! I held my composure and shook my head to be modest.

Bulla pranced to the purple dress she was talking about. Marron and I followed to inspect the dress closely. It was on a mannequin so we couldn't hold it. It wasn't half bad. It was a strapless dress with a V neck line and a nice waist line. It was a pretty purple dress but… It's not me.

Bulla clung to it and let the fabric slip through her fingers. I gulped and avoided making eye contact. I hated telling Bulla that the clothes she picks out for me aren't really me. She takes it as a personal offense…

"Pan! No guy is gonna keep their eyes off you! It's perfect!" Bulla smiled.

I hesitated nodding as she widened her eyes at me. I hate her sometimes. "I like it Bulla but… Maybe it would look better on someone like you…"

Oh Kami… Here it comes-

"Okay Pan. We'll keep looking," she smiled as her fingers left the silky dress. I stood like a statue, shocked, as Bulla and Marron walked to the perfume section.

What had just happened? She had never, during the time of our friendship, just let me off the hook. Just like that? I had expected more of an explosion… but she just dusted it off…

I shook my head as Bulla called for me to come and sample some perfume. Is it because we're with company? I kept myself from stumbling by holding on to the jewelry counters. I made my way to Bulla as she ogled over the perfumes.

I wanted to avoid this. I hate perfume… it makes me itchy and sneezy… I decided to stay near the jewelry. Besides… If I'm anywhere near Marron I might punch her… On second thought maybe Bulla really needs me.

I hold my head as I remove the thought from it. This day has just been one twist and turn after the other… I feel dizzy… Maybe I should sit down-

"Pan, are you alright?"

My head turns to find the blonde next to me, holding my arm. It takes every fiber in my being not to slam her into the ground. Pathetic. The daughter of the deadliest woman on Earth and she can't even fly… I smile and reassure her that I'm fine before taking my arm back into custody.

"Panny… You okay?" Bulla asks me while I'm taking a peek at an amethyst ring. I was clutching my stomach, I felt as if all the blood had drained from my face. I must look pale or green. I felt sick… Maybe Kami had listened to me and found a way to get me out of this situation!

I begin to slightly shake my head when she cut me off. "I would hate for you to be sick right now. We don't get to hang out as much with me working and all… So I really like these types of days…"

Crap… Kami damn our friendship. I mentally slap myself for telling her I was fine and carrying on with this charade. I have no right to complain… I could have gotten myself out of this situation yet here I am. Out on a shopping day with the woman who's about to marry the only man I've ever loved. Fan-Freaking- Tastic.

She scurried off with Marron to look for a stupid designer gown. I was left alone and frankly, I liked it. I know Bulla could sense I disliked Marron, but she's probably kicking herself as to why.

I laughed as the thought crosses my mind. I snaked my way through all the clothing areas and found nothing that interested me so I headed back to the jewelry counter to eye the shiny rocks. As I scanned the glass, my eyes fell upon the engagement rings.

My stomach churns as I inspect each one. The shiny glistening rocks on silver bands make me a tad woozy.

"Would you like to try one on?"

My head looks up from the sparkling rocks to find an old woman on the other side of the counter looking at the rocks as well. I shake my head no and smile as I was about to take my leave.

"But you're such a lovely young lady… any one of these would look dazzling on you!"

Damn woman… They always dish out compliments when their having a bad sales day. My eyes fall back to the diamonds as my lip quivers… Trying one on isn't hurting anybody I guess.

I return to the counter much to the woman's delight, and scan along for a nice ring. I point to a ring that is pretty average, not too big or too small. Just a ring.

She opens the counter and pulls it out. I take in the palm of my hand and smile shyly at it. It was simple. I place it on my ring finger and hold it against the light.

If only he were to give me one of these… Thoughts of him pour in my head the more the stupid ring shines. Thoughts of the woman he gave a ring to crash into my head the more the ring blinds me.

I quickly lose my balance. All the blood I felt had been drained quickly rushed back into my head as I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was lying on a check-up bed and found Bulla by my side. My eyes darted around the room and I found myself in a doctor's office.

"Hey there… How ya feeling?" she asked placing a hand on my head. I blinked several times to clear my vision. What had happened?

Bulla, as if knowing my question spoke, "You passed out and the paramedics brought you here…"

Gee… I only passed out. I didn't go into labor or anything… They take things way too seriously… I cradle my head as I notice that Marron isn't with us. "Where's Marron?"

Bulla smiled as she straightened her hair up, "Trunks called her before you passed out."

I grinned as I swung my legs over the side before a woman came through the door. It was a doctor. She held a clip board and was pretty young to be a doctor… Mid twenties I'm guessing.

"Ah, you're awake" she smiled, "Well you're tests came back…" she said inspecting the clipboard, "and everything is fine except I'm a bit concerned for your blood pressure."

I narrow my eyes at the floor and gulp down my saliva.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" she asks.

I look at Bulla and find her waiting anxiously for an answer. Her fingertips were drumming against her arms. I couldn't lie… I nodded my head yes and heard the scribbling of a pen on paper.

"Why didn't you say anything while we were at the mall Pan!?" Bulla questioned. She wasn't doing it to be mean… she was just worried.

"Because… I swear, nothing felt wrong…"

Bulla frowned and crossed her arms. "I hope for your sake that's true!"

I rolled my eyes and tuned her out. I hate shopping….

**Pan… You're not alone lol REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**

**You guys… This will not be a fluffy story… I can tell you right now… Trunks won't automatically realize he loves Pan, he might not even feel that way at all. He might just always think of her as a little girl. This is not going to be a smooth lovey dovey ride. This ride is will be bumpy and at times heart wrenching… but that's why I love it. **


	4. Needle In Blood

_**Dragon Ball Z and its**_

_**Characters are owned by Akira Toriyama**_

_**Not me…. No law sues for me!**_

**Forgetting To Remember: Chapter 4: Needle in Blood**

_Monday April 21, Age 789_

So after my little incident at the mall, Bulla decided that I would be better off in the comfort… of her home.

You know, I would have declined, but knowing that Trunks got a place of his own thirty miles away, made me feel secure.

We were driving when the windows began to get moist from the condensation of the rain. The drive was surprisingly quiet for someone like Bulla. She usually rambled on about her social status and creeps at work.

I lay my head on the window, being lulled by the small bumps the car went over on the road. As I began to slowly shut my eyes, the car stopped. Lame…

"Come on Pan."

I lifted my head and began to open the door. I quickly shut it when I saw we were at the hospital. Bulla rolled her eyes and walked over to my side of the car. I would have locked it but it would have been useless. She had the car keys… plus I'm too sick to fight.

The door opened letting the drops of rain into the car and on my sleeve. I looked at her and squinted my eyes. I don't like coming to the hospital with an audience. Somehow, there's more anxiety when's someone's holding your hand.

She knows this about me and yet here we are. Why am I not surprised? The girl got me a date for my birthday…

"Bulla… I will fly away!" I spat crossing my arms, keeping my eyes locked on the dashboard.

She held her purse tighter and shook her head. "If you go I won't even be in the room, I'll stay outside. Just please go see the doctor. I pulled a lot of strings to get you an appointment."

I kept my scolding glare on the windshield. "No..."

She let go of the door and stood right in front of the entrance, between the outside world and the metal vehicle. "I really need you to do this… I don't want you passing out tomorrow at Trunks' engagement party."

This offer tempted me. Though I'm wondering why she wants me to go to the stupid party so bad… unless… She has a guy planned for me! The little half Saiyan brat! I can't believe it! The nerve of her stupid insensitive mind sometimes!

"Bulla, take me home right now!"

"Pan-"

"No Bulla! I want to go home!"

"I think I'm pregnant!"

I looked at her and shut up. My eyes must have been the size of bowling balls. I quickly snapped out of my trance and raised an eyebrow at the blue haired girl before me.

"Analyze," I said sharply.

Her eyes started tearing up and she cleared her throat as she began to talk in a low whisper, "I think I got pregnant and I really need someone to keep me sane tomorrow… There's going to be a lot of media… You're the only person who I can trust to keep me from blurting it out…"

I processed this information and laughed. She was lying. She really wants me to have a boyfriend… or laid.

I snickered and held a hand to my forehead before swinging my legs over the car door entrance. "Yeah right! The Bulla Briefs who takes care of her body and ditches one of the hottest guys out there because you forgot to take your birth control pill that day, got pregnant? What do you take me for?"

She smiled and her face regained its regular diva-ness. "A girl can try… I hate that you know me too well…"

I decided to just let her win this one. I would just blow off the guy. I would get a talking to by her but… Who cares?

I got out of the car and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I started walking and ignored Bulla's smirk as she shut the door.

As we entered the building, Bulla guided me through the halls until we got to our designated room. I guess I could cancel the appointment I made for Wednesday…

We stopped outside the room before I jumped in front of the door. "You're not going in, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and slumped down on the chair next to the door. I smiled before entering the room. My face and body quickly turned pale as the cold air in the room slapped me. There was all the cliché instruments… cotton balls, wooden sticks, a large couch-bed thing with the parchment paper stretching over it. Cabinets, a heart monitor, a scale and a height measure.

I took slow steps in the fluorescent lighted room towards the examination bed and hesitantly sat on it. My palms were set in front of my lap as I waited for the doctor. It must be a Briefs family doctor because Bulla just walked right in…

I snapped my head towards the door as someone walked in. It was the doctor. He smiled as he looked at his clipboard.

"Son Pan?" he asked looking up. He had dark brown hair that was in between being shaggy and clean. His eyes were a slow green… they were framed by his hipster glasses.

I nodded and looked away.

"Well let's get started." He walked closer to me and sat down in a chair in front of me. "Okay Pan, go ahead and tell me what's wrong. I must remind you, however, that it's best if you don't lie to me or don't say something because you're embarrassed about it…"

I fiddled with my shirt and bit my lip. Better tell him about my freaking sex life then! "Well…For the past five mornings, I've been throwing up…"

"I see… When was the last time you had-"

"I'm not pregnant!" I shouted. His eyes widened as I calmed myself down… "I'm a virgin…"

He scribbled some things down and looked back up at me. "Have you had chest pains?"

I had to think about that… I guess I had… Every time I threw up my chest felt like it was being shocked. I nodded again.

"I also fainted today… My head felt really dizzy and my stomach had a sharp pain…"

A few moments passed. "Has there been any heart or brain diseases in your family?"

I shook my head. "Not to my knowledge."

"How often do you do physical exercise?"

Eight years ago, I would've said everyday… "At least three times a week."

"What is your nutrition like?"

I eat well… for a quarter Saiyan… "Healthy…"

He scribbled down some more notes and stood up. I watched him walk to the cabinets and pull out a tray and some needles. "Okay Pan. I just need some blood to test you properly, and we'll have the results in no time."

I shuttered and clenched my arm tighter the closer he got. I know it's silly to be scared of needles but being told terrifying stories of needles by your grandfather when you were a naïve kid doesn't help.

I shut my eyes and pinched my mouth shut as the cold cotton sterilized my arm. I tried my best not to squeal as the needle entered my arm.

"All done! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

I nearly fainted….

_An hour later…_

I had been sitting patiently for this guy to come back! I hate waiting! Gosh, I could kill this guy-

"Pan…"

He had returned with a stack of paper and a steel face. I raised an eyebrow expecting him to say it was a bad fever or something…

"Your tests show that you have a lethal heart virus…"

The air in my lungs deteriorated… My mouth went dry…

I never failed to keep my calm…

**Pan… Aren't you glad you got the news earlier than expected? I sure as hell wouldn't be… REVIEW and tell me what you think?**


End file.
